


You're So Good To Me

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, tumblr prompt submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: You could write fluffy Wayhaught snuggles when Nicole comes home to Waves after long day of work!





	You're So Good To Me

The chorus of Hayley Kiyoko’s  _ Girls like Girls _ filled Waverly’s room as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. The creak front door sounded from downstairs and she felt her heart rate accelerate from the rush of excitement that always came whenever her girlfriend was around. 

 

With one final check in the mirror, Waverly headed down stairs to where she knew Nicole would be waiting for her. 

 

“Right on time as always, why are you so perfect?” She asked as she walked down the first few steps. 

 

Nicole was standing at the bottom of the stairs, but was dressed in her full uniform, which was unexpected to say the least. Waverly looked her girlfriend over and took note of her slouched posture and the bags under her eyes. The brunette descended the remaining steps quickly and placed her hands underneath both of Nicole’s elbows. 

 

“What’s wrong baby?” She asked, voice full of concern. 

 

Nicole shook her head. “I’m just running little behind. Things were crazy down at the station today and I didn’t have time to change. I’ll just go upstairs and get ready here.” 

 

The redhead looked down and took a step toward the stairs but was stopped when one of Waverly’s hands came to rest on the center of her chest. “Hey.” Waverly said softly. Nicole lifted her head and met Waverly’s eyes. “We don’t have to go out tonight.”

 

“But you’ve been looking forward to this for weeks, we don’t have to cancel our reservations because of me.” 

 

“Nicole, you are dead on your feet. It’s not fair to have to make you go out like this.” Waverly said, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck. “And besides, I’ve been looking forward to spending the night with you. I don’t care where we are, and if it happens to be a place where I don’t have to wear these awful shoes, it’s even better.” 

 

Nicole glanced down at Waverly’s high heeled shoes and frowned. “Baby, you could have just warn your flats.” 

 

Waverly shrugged. “I like being able to kiss you without having to stand on my tiptoes.”

 

Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.  “You do have a solid argument, but what about Wynonna? Won’t she be back anytime now?” 

 

Waverly smirked. “Oh, she won’t be back for awhile. She and Doc are at a Labour and Delivery class.” 

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope.” 

 

The girls looked at each other in silence for a moment and then burst into laughter. 

 

It took a moment, but after they both calmed down, Nicole spoke. “That poor teacher.”

Waverly slapped her shoulder. “Oh hush. I’ll order us some pizza and then we can camp out on the couch for the rest of the night.” 

 

“You’re so good to me.” Nicole said before giving Waverly a peck on the lips and walking up the stairs to change. 

 

Waverly followed her up soon after with the intention of asking if Nicole wanted to add cheesy bread to their order, but found that she was sound asleep on her bed. She had managed to take off her uniform and replace it with a pair of plaid pj pants and an oversized sweatshirt but ran out of energy before she could get under the covers. 

 

The brunette quietly changed into pjs of her own before carefully pulling her blankets over Nicole and then climbing into the bed beside her. Nicole’s arms snaked around Waverly’s waist and pulled her close to her chest. Waverly melted into the warm embrace and felt herself grow tired. It only took a few minutes before she too was fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos, they always make me smile. If you'd like to submit a prompt, you can find me at RoseWilliams15 on tumblr. :)


End file.
